


Teatime at the Musain

by darthfar



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miserable Holidays gift for Janey.</p>
<p>At the top of her AU list were "coffeeshop" and "university" and I thought, hey, those could go together. [With a dash of the "LGBT" - also on the list - on someone's button. ;-)] I'm not really familiar with Les Mis AU settings (and am probably the last person who should be designing female clothing); hope it's okay!</p>
<p>[No, I have no idea who thought it was a good idea to put Bossuet in charge of serving hot drinks either. Disaster could only follow.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teatime at the Musain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovely_narcissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_narcissa/gifts).




End file.
